Reading Rainbow
Reading Rainbow was a multi-award-winning children's show which aired on PBS from 1983 to 2009. Hosted by actor LeVar Burton, the show's goal was to encourage reading among children. * Kermit the Frog appeared in Episode 3.5, "Perfect the Pig" (July 5, 1985), in which Burton ran into him at a library (in the "pig" section, mysteriously...). Mark Saltzman scripted Kermit's segment. * Kevin Clash appeared in Episode 5.4, "Brush" (August 18, 1988), in which he discusses puppetry with the host, and Burton's puppet likeness. After Burton gets to try out the puppet, neither he nor Clash are manipulating the character, when it seemingly comes to life on its own. Martin P. Robinson is credited on the episode as "Special Thanks," meaning he most likely puppeteered the Burton puppet at the end of the segment. Image:ReadingRainbow-Kermit-1985.jpg|Kermit the Frog — video Image:Shot.clas-readingrainbow.jpg|Kevin Clash — video Guest readers and contributors * Marv Albert provided narration for "The Milk Makers" * Jason Alexander provided narration for "Pet Stories You Don't Have to Walk" * Edward Asner provided narration for "Dinosaur Bob and His Adventures With the Family Lazardo" * Wayne Brady provided narration for "Mr. George Baker" * Fran Brill provided narration for "Dive to the Coral Reefs" * Ruth Buzzi provided narration for "Miss Nelson is Back" * David Canary provided narration for "Worksong" * Roy Clark provided narration for "Barn Dance!" * Imogene Coca provided narration for "Imogene's Antlers" * James Coco provided narration for "Perfect the Pig" * Tim Conway provided narration for "The Perfect Shortcut" * Bill Cosby provided narration for "Arthur's Eyes" * Jane Curtin provided narration for "Duncan and Dolores" * Tyne Daly provided narration for "Amazing Grace" * Ossie Davis provided narration for "Summer" * Ruby Dee provided narration for "Simon's Book", "Tar Beach", and "Badger's Parting Gifts" * Phyllis Diller provided narration for "Ludlow Laughs" * Michael Dorn appeared as himself (and in costume as Worf) in the episode "The Bionic Bunny Show" * Lola Falana provided narration for "Sophie and Lou" * Peter Falk provided narration for "The Robbery at the Diamond Dog Diner" * Jamie Farr provided narration for "The Sign Painter's Dream" * Whoopi Goldberg appeared as herself in the episode "Amazing Grace" * Lorne Greene provided narration for "Ox-Cart Man" * Gregory Hines provided narration for "Zin! Zin! Zin! A Violin" * Lena Horne provided narration for "Snowy Day, Stories and Poems" * James Earl Jones provided narration for "Bringing the Rain to Kapiti Plain" * Raúl Juliá provided narration for "Mystery on the Docks" * Madeline Kahn provided narration for "Bea and Mr. Jones" * Carol Kane provided narration for "Someplace Else" * Linda Lavin provided narration for "Ruth Law Thrills a Nation" * Robin Leach narrated a segment about animal habitats in the episode "Is This a House for a Hermit Crab?" * Bobby McFerrin provided a voice in "Mystery on the Docks" * Helen Mirren provided narration for "How to Make an Apple Pie and See the World" * Fred Newman provided narration for "Mama Don't Allow" and "Fox on the Job" * Jane Pauley provided narration for "Humphrey the Lost Whale: A True Story" * Keshia Knight Pulliam provided narration for "The Magic School Bus Inside the Earth" * Gilda Radner provided narration for "The Tortoise and the Hare" * Lou Rawls provided narration for "Ty's One Man Band" * Alaina Reed provided narration for "The Milk Makers" * Al Roker provided narration for "Hail to Mail" * Susan Sarandon provided narration for "The Shaman's Apprentice: A Tale of the Amazon Rainforest" * Pete Seeger provided narration and appeared as himself in "Abiyoyo" * Martin Short provided narration for "Animal Cafe" * Arnold Stang provided narration for "Alistair in Outer Space," "Alistair's Time Machine," and "Archibald Frisby" * Patrick Stewart provided narration for "On the Day You Were Born" and appeared as himself (and in costume as Captain Jean-Luc Picard) in the episode "The Bionic Bunny Show" * Jerry Stiller voiced a dinosaur comic in "Digging for Dinosaurs" * Lynne Thigpen provided narration for "The Salamander Room" * Leslie Uggams provided narration for "Jack, The Seal and the Sea" * Ben Vereen appeared as himself in the episode "Ty's One Man Band" External links *Official site __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:TV Appearances